


比Youtube广告更有意义的事

by lanlanluyao



Category: TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlanluyao/pseuds/lanlanluyao
Summary: 恋爱日常小甜饼。梗来自foxes_in_love漫画，啊就可可爱爱好好代qwq
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	比Youtube广告更有意义的事

Eddy皱着眉对着电脑已经有十分钟了，不时伴随着不耐烦的啧声。Brett悄悄摸摸从厨房里出来，端着今日份Eddy的正常浓度咖啡和自己的half shot——也许不是那么half——他趁着Eddy烦恼于电脑技术问题的时候，偷偷的给自己多倒了一点，至少超过了Eddy给他规定在杯子把手下端的刻度线。

只要多加点奶泡，就也是相对而言的half了。Brett朝Eddy走去。他最近身体好了很多，Eddy是时候应该考虑允许他喝3/4的浓度了。Brett一边说服自己一边做贼心虚的啜了一小口，吸乱了他今天拉的爱心拉花。 

“你的。”Brett把左手的杯子放在Eddy面前，后者嘟囔了句模糊不清的谢谢。 

Eddy并没有转头分心监督Brett杯子里的咖啡浓度，也没有夸Brett今天的拉花在杯子中心。Brett一瞬间觉得自己成功偷喝咖啡的成就感，被Eddy无视后消散在了空气中。 

“你在干什么？”Brett好奇的凑过去看屏幕，他倒是想看看是什么让Eddy这么专心致志。无视他就算了，毁了他做坏事的快乐就算了，居然还能无视一天开始的第一杯咖啡？

问题抛出去后沉寂了一会儿。Eddy的鼠标还在多个界面上来回切换。Brett也不急，靠在桌子上看Eddy操作，慢悠悠的又喝了一口自己的咖啡。

直到Eddy关了几个参考网页，抬头长长的叹了一口气，从电脑屏幕上抽离出来。

“哇今天是爱心！！”Eddy看到拉花图案，转身朝向Brett，眼睛笑得亮晶晶的，“这么多层的爱心，你一定是很爱我。”

Brett被逗笑了，心里被满足感一点点填满，“明天给你画叶子，是不是还想草你？”

“Wow, keep it PG bro.”Eddy凑近Brett，在他唇上轻吻了一下，“那你得教会我画草。” 

两人刚腻歪完从床上爬起来，他们的一天才开始，自然也没打算把这个吻发展下去。Eddy转头继续把注意力投回电脑上，他刚起没戴眼镜，脖子以一个很不健康的方式贴向电脑屏幕。Brett模仿着他的动作凑过去。两个人为了看清电脑上的内容，头贴得很近，像是在研究寻宝游戏地图的两个小男生。

“所以你在干什么？” 

“今早看到有人分享一个YouTube去广告插件，我想试试看。” 

“哇诶dude，”Brett夸张的坐直身体，跟Eddy拉开免责距离，发出不敢置信的声音，“你一个Youtuber居然在想怎么去广告！” 

“Don’t judge.”Eddy无视了Brett的过激戏剧化反应，“你敢说你从没有跳过广告？” 

“有啊。”Brett理直气壮。 

“所以啊。而且我只是讨厌那些无法跳过的广告而已，它不能不给我跳过的权利。” 

“我喜欢趁着广告时间做一些更有意义的事情。”

“比如说？” 

Brett看着Eddy专心和插件斗智斗勇的侧脸，这是难得他可以盯着Eddy使劲看的机会。他凑过去在Eddy的琴吻上咬了一口，叼着那一小块皮肤用牙齿轻轻研磨。最近某人有努力练琴，亲在这里也没有关系了。 

Eddy突然被咬到颈侧时小小惊叫了一声，等Brett满足了牙痒的肉欲，松开牙齿准备离开的时候，抓住他的肩膀和手臂还给他一个深吻。两人分开的时候气喘吁吁，Eddy舔了舔嘴唇回味了一下。 

“你今天的咖啡多倒了，我尝出来了。”

Brett嘻嘻嘻的笑着，觉得自己的快乐从杯里溢出来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 呐，说的就是你，每次跳油管广告，不给bae交份子钱的你！！！
> 
> （对不起是我有罪


End file.
